The Crownless Again Shall be King
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: (SEQUEL TO NOT ALL WHO WANDER ARE LOST) With Isengard emptied, the Host of Men turn their advances to Mordor. Can Caladwen survive this war?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After the Battle of Helms Deep, Gandalf led The Fellowship north, where they rode on Isengard. Caladwen was still tired, but seeing Legolas alive had rejuvenated her. Gandalf led them through the dark trees of Fangorn, which seemed to part around them as they rode onwards.

The trees finally opened upon a broken wall behind which lie The Tower of Orthanc, smoking and ruined, the grounds under water. Two figures sat on the broken wall of Isengard and Caladwen laughed with joy. Merry and Pippin lounged about the destruction, puffing on long pipes as they lay back in the sun.

"A sight for sore eyes, you two are." Caladwen squinted up at them, the sun blinding her. Merry and Pippin smiled down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Merry asked, puffing smoke.

"We came to rescue you," Caladwen glanced behind them at the ruins once more. "But it seems like you needn't any saving." Pippin and Merry glanced over their shoulders, proud of themselves.

"I feel like I'm at the Green Dragon after a hard days work." Pippin chuckled.

"Only, you've never done a hard days work." Merry and Caladwen shared a laugh at Pippin's expense. "Welcome My Lords and Lady, to Isengard."

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!" Gimli called up to them, sounding rather put off.

"We're sitting in a field of victory, enjoying some well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin gestured to the picnic that was laid out for them.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked suddenly becoming interested. Caladwen shook her head at the dwarf lord, dismounting her horse.

"Leave it to Master Gimli to think with his stomach so soon after the fall of Isengard." Caladwen quipped, earning a scoff from the dwarf.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

"Treebeard?" Gimli questioned, still staring at the salted pork, longingly.

"The Ent Lord." Caladwen answered him, hiking over the wall. She took a small grape vine, plucking the red berries and tossing them into her mouth, moaning in pleasure for she was starving. Gimli snorted at her and Caladwen smiled at him cheekily. She offered the rest of the vine to him but he snubbed his nose, muttered something along the lines of "Elf Food."

"Very good, young hobbits, very good indeed." Gandalf and the others dismounted, following Caladwen over the wall. Gandalf led them through the muddied waters that surrounded Isengard. Treebeard approached the group, the ground shaking with every step he took.

"Hararoom, young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood, water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to be managed here, locked in his tower." Treebeard looked up to the top of Orthanc. Caladwen followed his gaze.

"Be careful, even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf told the old tree wisely.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said impatiently, ready to dispose of Saruman's evil. Caladwen agreed, the world needed his darkness like it needed a new plague.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk…" Gandalf shook his head, staring up at the tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman taunted from atop his tower as he looked down at them all.

"We shall have peace... We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the west fold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!" Theoden yelled up to him. Caladwen swallowed hard at his words. "When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman scoff, his attention turned to Gandalf. "What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself?" Saruman remarked snarkily down towards them.

"Your treachery has already cost many their lives! A Wizard should know better!" Caladwen spat up to him. Saruman look down his nose at her, glaring at her hatefully.

"You were deep in the enemies counsel!" Gandalf tried to reason with him. Saruman leered down at them all, his eyes cold.

"So you have come here for information? I have some for you! The She Elf cannot hold her tongue, just the same as you cannot save middle earth! You are all going to die and I hope it is swift and painless." Saruman paused, a wicked smile played on his face. "Except for you, my sweet Lady of Light. I pray yours will be slow and taunting and I pray you scream out curses in my name as your draw your last breath." He cackled in amusement at his own words.

Caladwen drew back in fear, taking a few steps back. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Legolas drew his bow swiftly, nocking an arrow. He was angry and full of hatred for the man who stood at the top of his tower, for the man who dared talk to Caladwen Amdirvaethil as he had just done. He wished him death and he was prepared to give it to him.

"I've heard enough, shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli shouted.

"It would be my pleasure." Legolas sneered, seconds away from ending his life.

"No!" Gandalf interrupted him. Legolas faltered, begrudgingly he brought his arrow and bow down. Caladwen sniffed, her fear still strong, and she took a step towards Legolas. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman shouted, sending a bolt of lightening down towards Gandalf. It struck him, but as soon as the electricity dissipated Caladwen could see that Gandalf was no worse for wear.

"Saruman your staff is broken!" Saruman's staff shattered in his hands, leaving the wizard looking lost. Grima stood atop the tower with him, cowardly peaking from behind his master.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come Down!" Theoden pleaded to him. Grima looked at the king yearning to come down, but he did not move. "Grima come down. Be free of him!"

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman scoffed, laughing out loud at the absurdity. Grima shook his head, horrified, and grabbed Saruman. "Get down you cur!" Saruman threw the man to the ground.

The situation was escalating, Caladwen could feel it in her bones, and she knew this would end poorly. Saruman turned to face the Fellowship again, but as he did Grima stood behind him, brandishing a knife.

Before Caladwen knew what happened, Grima Wormtongue stuck the wizard deep in his back with the knife he held in his hand. Legolas nocked his bow again, loosing an arrow, which hit Grima in his chest, knocking him dead. Saruman took longer to fall, but he did eventually, impaling himself on the water wheel below.

Caladwen felt sick and she had to turn away. She had seen many a battle, but the sight of Saruman being impaled was enough to make her stomach turn.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away, Trees will come back to live here, young trees, wild trees." There was a flicker of hope behind the Ent King's eyes. Pippin jumped from the wall, landing in the water a few feet from Caladwen. He pulled a golden orb from the murky lake. She gasped as she recognized The Palantir, an ancient relic used for seeing between Middle Earth's capitals. She did not realize any were still in existence.

"Well bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad!" Gandalf held his arms out to take the sphere, but Pippin did not move fast enough. "Quickly now!" Gandalf commanded his tone more hurried than before. Reluctantly Pippin handed the thing over to Gandalf. He immediately smothered it with his cloak, looking back at Pippin, troubled.

* * *

They returned to Edoras the next day. Caladwen was overjoyed to find the streets bustling with activity, despite the hardship they'd just faced. The people of Rohan were already back to work tidying their stalls; cleaning up the shambles they left the city in when they fled.

Theoden called for a great feast that evening to celebrate the return of his people, and his nephew, the victory of Rohan over the forces of Saruman, and those who sacrificed their lives for it.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden called to the banquet hall. Caladwen held up her glass for the toast, forcing a smile.

She looked on at the feast laid before them, roasted pigs, barrels of wine and malt beer, a lamb on a spit, but she was no longer hungry. Instead her stomach ached with something else, sadness. Haldir's face flashed in her mind again and she felt guilty, placing her cup back on the table.

Here she sat, recently bathed, groomed and dressed in the garbs of a princess, while her kinsman took their dead back to Rivendell and Lothlorien. There was no celebration for them so why should there be for her?

Merry and Pippin ran up to her, smiling up at her.

"Do you dance My Lady?" Merry asked, bowing deeply to her. Despite the heaviness of her thoughts Caladwen could not help but to laugh. She shook her head.

"I do not dance, I can barely sway." The Hobbits were disappointed. Legolas leaned over her.

"She does not speak the truth, she dances gracefully. All through our youth she danced circles around myself and her cousin's." Caladwen glared at him, but she could not keep a straight face as Legolas winked at her. The Hobbits pursued her with renewed vigor, pulling at her arms, begging her to dance with them. She sighed, unable to resist their begging any longer.

"Fine! Fine." She stood, straightening her gown. "I will get you for this." She said turning to Legolas, glaring at him. Caladwen followed the Halflings, glancing at Legolas over her shoulder. He smiled, watching her as she crossed to where the dancing was.

The Hobbits had no problem joining in and started to jig, one hand on their hips, one hand on the top of their head. They circled each other drunkenly, laughing as they stumbled out the steps.

Caladwen looked to Legolas once more and he gestured her to begin. She felt her cheeks flush and she grabbed her dress, barely lifting the hem of her skirt, just enough for The Hobbits to see her steps.

Caladwen laughed as she joined them in their jig, all prior embarrassment gone. She looked up to find Gimli and Eomer circling around Legolas, a bemused smile on his face. She found she had a chance to get away, and she danced towards the edge of the crowd, where the three men sat next to a large keg of ale.

"What's this about?" Caladwen eyed Legolas as he shrugged. Eomer turned to her, two flagons of mead in his hands. Gimli cheered in delight, quickly grabbing the one that Eomer placed in front of him. Caladwen eyed the one that was left on the table, as did Legolas.

"No pauses, No spills." Eomer said mysteriously, filling another flagon.

"No regurgitation!" Gimli yelled in satisfaction, lifting the tankard to his mouth, drinking deeply from it.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked as he picked up his cup. The hall rang out with a cheer and Legolas and Caladwen shared a look.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli shouted. Caladwen watched, disgusted, as Gimli swigged his beer in one drink. She crossed over to the dwarf, taking a seat in the chair between him and Legolas.

"This will be an entertaining evening for me, yet a long night for you, Master Dwarf." Caladwen sat back, ready to watch the spectacle before her. She wore an amused smile.

"Why is that My Lady?" Gimli asked turning to her, drowning in another drink. Caladwen watched him finish it silently, her eyes darting towards Legolas playfully.

"Elves don't get drunk."

* * *

The party had gotten out of hand quickly. The Hobbits, all inhibition thrown to the wind, hopped on top of one of the nearest tables, singing an old Hobbit tune at the top of their lungs.

"Oh you can search up and down, as many lands as can be found, but you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our home town! You can keep your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true comes from the Green Dragon!"

The drinking game was over, Legolas had won and Gimli sat in his chair, passed out from all the mead. Caladwen had joined Eowyn at a long table, watching the Hobbit's sing and dance.

Legolas slowly walked to his beloved, taking her hand in his. He led her from the celebration and in to the hallway, bringing her close. The pair stared at each other for a long while before he led her up the steps.

"Where are we going?" she whispered excitedly. Legolas looked back to her and shrugged, taking another right. He led her to the steps of the Golden Hall, lit only by torches. Caladwen looked up to the sky, wowed by the stars that shined in the sky.

"The stars shine brightly over Rohan tonight." She whispered. Legolas watched her, unable to take his eyes from her.

"No star shines as brightly as you."

"You speak untruths." Caladwen teased, wrapping her arms around his warm body. "Beautiful untruths."

* * *

**So i am so sad. I found this AWESOME elvish phrasebook on the interwebs today (and when i say aweseom i mean they have a section entitled "Bedroom Talk" LOL) and I am sad bc already have the story written so I will be going back through the third book and making my elvish sections better. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Legolas and Caladwen sat at the stairs into the early morning. She had fallen asleep in his lap, waking only to his rousing. She sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"What is it?" Caladwen yawned. Legolas did not answer; he only looked off in to the distance, intrigued. Caladwen followed his gaze, seeing dark clouds on the horizon over the mountain range.

A pair of footsteps walked swiftly up to them. It was Aragorn and he too looked to the sky.

"The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east." Legolas said to Aragorn. He stood, helping Caladwen to her feet. "A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas again looked out into the distance and Caladwen bit her lip. The clouds grew darker, sending a shiver down her spine.

An image of Sauron's eye flashed across Caladwen's mind. Suddenly there was a white tree and a burning city. The eye leapt at her, scaring her from her trance.

"He is here." She spoke urgently to the men, breathing heavily. Caladwen looked into the castle, back towards where the rest of The Fellowship lay sleeping. "Pippin!" the three took off in a sprint.

"Help, someone help him!" They heard Merry cried from the other side of the large door. Legolas threw it open, and Aragorn flew into the room, wrenching the Palantir they recovered from Isengard out of the Halflings hands. Aragorn dropped it immediately, falling to the floor.

The sphere rolled across the floor, before stopping at Caladwen's feet. Caladwen stared down at it, a foreboding whisper swirled around the Palantir. She grabbed a blanket from the nearest bed, tossing it over top of the object.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf cursed, rounding on The Hobbit who still lay trembling on the floor. Gandalf lifted his head, calming him.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" the Halfling whimpered from Gandalf's lap. Caladwen carefully picked up the Palantir, careful not to touch it.

"Look at me! What did you see?" Gandalf asked harshly. He glanced up at Caladwen, looking from the sphere to herself. She did not like the way he looked at the thing, so fearful of it, and immediately she placed it off in a corner, distancing herself from it.

"A tree, there was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone, it was dead! The city was burning!" Legolas and Aragorn looked to Caladwen, asking an unspoken question. They wanted to know if she had seen it too. Caladwen nodded slowly at them, realizing their worst fear.

"Minas Tirith? Is that was you saw?" Gandalf asked him. Pippin did not answer his question, merely babbled about seeing Sauron. Gandalf grew impatient with him and shook him slightly. He stared at him with a frightening intensity, causing the Hobbit to fall silent. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

"Nothing Gandalf, I told him nothing. I promise." Pippin stuttered out.

"I will wake Théoden King." Aragorn suggested, leaving the room to call for an audience. Caladwen could watch Pippin tremble no more and she fled the room, leaning against the wall outside. Legolas joined her, and that is where they sat until Aragorn arrived with king, still dressed in his night robes.

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of the ring." The Fellowship had joined Theoden in the Great Hall, Gandalf eager to recant the details of what happened with the Hobbit. "We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helms deep showed our enemy one thing," The wizard looked from each individual of the group, locking eyes with each one in turn. "The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough left to challenge him." Gandalf paused taking a deep breath. "Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King." Gandalf warned, rounding on Theoden. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me…" Theoden started, holding Gandalf's gaze. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Caladwen looked at Théoden in disbelief, unable to accept as true what she was hearing. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn said quietly, still watching Theoden, shocked.

"No!" Gandalf replied.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn argued. Gandalf silenced him.

"They will be, you must come to Minas Tirith by another road." Gandalf looked to the rest of the Fellowship. Caladwen pried her eyes from King Théoden to look at Gandalf. "Follow the river, look to the Black Ships." He said cryptically. Caladwen scrunched her nose, mulling over his words. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I wont be going alone!" Gandalf looked at Pippin and pointed. "Peregrin Took will be my company."

* * *

Caladwen had retired to her chambers for the evening. Gandalf rode out with Pippin earlier that day, telling them to wait until the Beacons of Gondor were lit. She sat at her night table, brushing her golden hair gently, realizing how long it had been since she'd had a taste of finery.

There was a knock on her door, Lady Eowyn, and she entered, bowing gracefully. Caladwen smiled at her, returning the gesture.

"I had not had a chance to thank you after Helms Deep." Her voice was quiet, meek, and she stepped closer to Caladwen, her hands behind her back. "You would have given your life for what was left of Rohan."

"I would have given my life for my friends." Caladwen corrected her. Eowyn smiled at her before continuing.

"I would like to give this back to you." Eowyn pulled her hand from behind her back in which she held the Broach that Caladwen had given her when she sent them to Lothlorien. Caladwen slowly held her hand out for Eowyn to place the broach. Caladwen flipped it over in her hands before shaking her head.

"I wish for you to keep it, Lady Eowyn. May it remind you of what you did for the people of Rohan." Eowyn smiled at her. "Know you have made friends in the Woodland realm, ever should you need us."

"Thank you, My lady. I shall treasure it always." Eowyn bowed before excusing herself.

Caladwen watched her go, before crossing to her bed, throwing herself down onto it. it felt so good against her aching body and she curled up under the soft down that was left for her use.

* * *

_A white tree burned atop a tall tower, screams were heard overhead as Minas Tirith fell. The mad Steward King ran forward and suddenly he burst into flames. He screamed as he burned, and raced passed Caladwen, throwing himself over the tower wall._

_Behind him stood an alter which burned high with orange flame. Caladwen approached it slowly, feeling the heat upon her face. She looked on in Horror as a man burned in the fire._

_"Faramir!" a familiar voice cried out. Caladwen looked to the shadows where a Halfling, Pippin sat crying._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aragorn had commanded they take watch for the beacons. Caladwen knew it was too early to see one, but it was better safe than sorry. The last thing they needed was to miss Gondor's call for aid. Legolas chose to take watch that morning at breakfast as to relieve Aragorn of his post.

Caladwen sat around the castle most of the day, but found herself to be rather bored. Eowyn had told her of things there was to do around the castle, read, paint, but none of them appealed to Caladwen. She settled on sitting in the great hall, sharpening her blade.

Noon had risen and come when Caladwen spied Aragorn leaving the castle. She ran to him, so excited that he was leaving.

"To where do you ride?" She asked, following him out of the Golden Hall. Aragorn eyed her suspiciously as the two took the steps to the stable.

"Just around Edoras. I ride to check on its people. Why?" Caladwen looked up at the man and grimaced at him.

"I cannot stay in the castle any longer. How I ever was a lady of nobility I will never know." Aragorn smirked at her, throwing open the doors to the stables. "You should stay, get used to the fineries of Royalty. You will be one soon enough." Caladwen's heart fluttered at the thought of her being a ruler. They each crossed to their horses, saddling them carefully. "But for now, I suppose it would be an honor to ride with the hero of Helms Deep." Aragorn said as he hopped onto his horse. Caladwen narrowed her eyes at him, following his lead.

"I think you are mistaken, son of Arathorn." Aragorn looked at her and shook his head, laughing heartily.

"We will see, Lady Amdirvaethil."

* * *

It was refreshing for Caladwen to see the city of Edoras bustling with activity, so unlike how it was the first time she rode through. Caladwen stretched on her horse, the wind blowing her hair. It was a beautiful day out, and Caladwen was happy to be in the sun.

Caladwen and Aragorn did their laps, helping those who needed it to get their lives back together. Most shops were reopened, most houses moved back into. The children had found their place, laughing and playing among the streets.

Aragorn and Caladwen halted their horses at a local shop. After Helms Deep Caladwen needed a new riding tunic and breeches.

"How much for a tunic, my lady?" Caladwen asked, eyeing her wares as they sat on the table. "I need one for riding, I'm afraid mine has seen better days." The woman did not speak, she only stared up at Caladwen, speechless. Caladwen glanced back at Aragorn who still sat atop his horse, watching the interaction amused.

"It is free, anything from the table is free, for you My Lady."

"I couldn't take such fine linen for free. How much?" Caladwen asked again, this time more persistent.

"It is because of you that I am able to make this living. You would risk your life for Rohan, the least I can do it give you my wares. I will not take your money, Lady Amdirvaethil." The woman's tone was final and she grabbed up the closest, small tunic, handing it over to Caladwen. Hesitantly, Caladwen took it, bowing to the woman. "It is the smallest I have, hopefully it fits you proper."

Caladwen studied the fabric under her hand. It was a deep red with gold filigree around the collar. The fabric was soft under her fingers and Caladwen found she was excited to slip into it. She smiled at the shopkeeper.

"It is beautiful, excellent craftsmanship." Caladwen unfurled the garb, pretending to study it meticulously. After a long pause she looked up to Aragorn who nodded at her. "It rivals the tailors of Lothlorien and Rivendell. It is one of the finest I've ever seen. I am ever grateful to you." The shop keep shook her head, reaching for something behind the counter. She came up holding a small child, a wee baby, and smiled at her.

"You saved my child and myself, and fought bravely beside my late husband. You would have sacrificed yourself to ensure our escape. I can not repay you enough." The shop keep glanced at Caladwen's side and then back to her face. "You've been bloodied in the name of my people, when you owe your allegiance to no one. You are the bravest woman I have ever met, and had I more to give you, you could have it."

Caladwen was moved by the woman's words and she felt tears stinging her eyes. She didn't know what to say to the woman, all she could do was bow dumbly. Caladwen re-saddled her horse, stowing her new tunic in her saddlebag. Aragorn clapped his hand on her shoulder before they rode off, smiling at the woman before him.

* * *

Caladwen retired to her room early that evening. She grabbed her saddlebag off of the nightstand, opening it and pulling out the tunic that was given to her that day in the market. It was just as beautiful as she'd remembered.

Excitedly she undressed, ready to be out of the gown that Eowyn had lent her and to feel the freedom of pants again. The tunic fit her nicely, as did the riding pants. Caladwen ran around her room, knees to chest, getting a feel for the material.

It was lightweight and she noted it didn't constrict her movement, something that was very important during battle. Caladwen stood in front of the mirror, turning from side to side. She decided red was her color; more so than the Rivendell blue that she wore before. It made her look fierce.

Caladwen stared at herself in the mirror. She was different, yet she was somehow still the same. She couldn't quite place what it was. Her hair was still just as golden as she remembered; even half up she could see that nothing about it changed. Her eyes were still green. She had tanned slightly, as much as an elf could, but even then she was still fair.

Caladwen sighed, running her fingers through her hair, it had been some time since it was down to frame her face. As much as she loathed sitting around Edoras waiting for war, she did miss Rivendell. She missed her uncle and her cousin. She missed her warm bed. She missed Lothlorien and her grandmother.

There was a pang of ache in her chest, which made it hard for Caladwen to breathe.

_Haldir,_ She thought, once again looking at the mirror. Caladwen looked over her shoulder at her nightstand, where her bloodied tunic sat. His death passed through her mind again, how fast he went cold in her arms. _I will see you in Valinor, my friend. _Caladwen smiled lightly to herself.

Caladwen crossed to her bed, flopping down on the mattress. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Caladwen called lightly, rolling over onto her back. Legolas stepped in and Caladwen smiled at him from where she laid. "Quel undome, melamin. _(Good evening, my love.)_"

"Mae govannen, vanima. _(Well met beautiful.)_" He replied, crossing the room to Caladwen. He sat down next to her on the duvet, running a gentle hand through her hair.

"How was the watch this morning?" Caladwen asked, placing a hand on his elbow. Legolas pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"It was very exciting." He joked with her. She laughed, feeling her cheeks flush. She had asked a stupid question and she got a smart answer. Caladwen yawned, cutting off any retort she had in mind, and she placed her head on Legolas' shoulder.

"I am tired, my love."

"Then sleep." Legolas sighed, lying back on the pillows.

* * *

Caladwen was awoken sometime in the night by a series of shakes. Gimli had come to her before sunrise.

"My Lady, it is your watch." Caladwen groaned, still feeling the sleep in her eyes. She sat up slowly, careful not to disturb Legolas who lay next to her, dead to the world. Caladwen stretched, feeling much better afterward, and she stood.

"Aye, Gimli." The dwarf bid her adieu, heading off to sleep himself. Caladwen strapped her bow and sword to her person. Before she left she placed a gentle kiss on Legolas's head.

Aragorn came to relieve Caladwen around midday. She watched him curiously as he walked up to her.

"You're three hours early." She said, raising an eyebrow at him. Aragorn smiled at her, clapping her shoulder.

"Indeed. I could no longer sleep. You are correct, Rohan is dull when you're sitting around waiting." Caladwen chuckled, sighing.

"You are more than welcome to stay in the tower for the next three hours." Caladwen honestly preferred The Golden Hall to sitting in the windy tower and she shook her head.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I would rather sit in the hall staring at the ceiling." Aragorn nodded, bowing lightly. As he bent over, Caladwen could make out a very faint light in the distance. She swallowed, tapping Aragorn on the shoulder. "The beacon." She pointed behind him.

Aragorn turned on his heel, staring in awe at the mountainside. The pair exchanged looks before taking off towards the Golden Hall. Caladwen took the stairs two at a time, running past Legolas and Gimli who were lounging on the stairs in front of the door.

"What is it?" Legolas asked alarmed, grabbing Caladwen's wrist. Aragorn ran ahead of her, and Caladwen stopped to catch her breath.

"The beacons of Gondor are lit! They call for aid!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guysss. I'm trying to space my updates out bc I'm attempting to write the epilogue and i'm just having so much trouble. I can't even.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Stay beautiful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

King Théoden called for the Rhohirrim to be assembled immediately. He sent Gamling across the Riddermark to summon ever able-bodied man to Dunharrow to regroup before the final war. The war that would decide the fate of middle earth.

Caladwen was saddened to leave Edoras, it was the closest place to home she had been in a long time. The Rhohirrim departed, crossing the flat fields of Rohan. Caladwen turned in her saddle as Edoras faded into the distance.

The Rhohirrim marched into the mountains towards Harrowdale, the meeting point of the Rohan army. It was a days trek up the mountain, which was not a long time, but Caladwen knew it would feel much longer.

Caladwen rode next to Legolas, up into the narrow pass of the mountains. She was not afraid of heights, but she'd be lying if the she said the thought of looking down from the pass didn't terrify her.

"You had best hold on, she elf, or that tumble will be your last." Gimli spoke from behind Legolas, where he sat sharing his steed. Caladwen shot him a look, causing the dwarf to chuckle at her.

"Thank you for the advice, Master dwarf, I shall take it to heart." Caladwen paused, looking ahead of them. Theoden and Aragorn rode at the head of the Rhohirrim, talking amongst each other, Eowyn not far behind. Caladwen had noticed in the past few days that she had grown quite attached to Aragorn. Caladwen knew that Aragorn would never betray Arwen like that, but she found herself frowning, wondering what, if anything Aragorn had said to her.

"The mountains have been calling for me since the day we set foot in Edoras. I knew it was only a matter of time before we would be reunited. It's like I'm home again." Gimli had been talking, but Caladwen was not listening. She bit her bottom lip, still watching Theoden and Aragorn.

Legolas noticed that Caladwen had been quiet for the majority of the ride, she fidgeted nervously on her horse, played with her hair.

"Lle tyava quel? _(are you alright?)_" Legolas asked quietly, for Gimli had fallen asleep behind him. Caladwen looked up at him, but she did not smile. She was nervous, anxious, she had a bad feeling. But she had yet to have a vision, so she felt not all was lost. Yet.

"I'm afraid." she replied, just as quietly. Caladwen dared to look up at him, afraid of what he was thinking of her. Legolas said nothing, so Caladwen continued. "I have fought Uruk-Hai, orc, a cave troll. We have lost many…" She trailed off, thinking back to Boromir and Haldir. "But now I am more afraid than ever. I have never seen Barad-Dur, yet I am terrified of it."

"All of middle earth is terrified of the horrors or Mordor. It is not just you." Legolas spoke softly, trying to dissuade her fears. Caladwen shrugged, looking forward again.

"I wish I was stronger."

"Amin sinta thaiolle e dagor. Lye nuquernuva y'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor. _(I know your strength in battle, we will defeat them and their bones will gleam under the sun.)_" Legolas spoke confidently, his resolve strengthening. "You are the strongest woman I know, Caladwen."

* * *

They arrived at Dunharrow the next morning. Caladwen was relieved to see the flat land that they would make camp on for the next day or so. As soon as she was able she jumped from her horse. Caladwen grabbed the reigns, stretching her back out, and continued onward so as not to block the way.

The Rhohirrim quickly set to work setting up the tents. One for each of the Fellowship and one for the king. Caladwen tied her mare to the tie bar, patting her gently on her hindquarters, before joining Eomer and Gimli who were having trouble tying down their horses.

"Whoa!" Caladwen cooed, petting the beast gently on his brow. The horse whinnied, calming down enough for Eomer to tie him up. Eomer and Caladwen shared an awkward look before turning to Legolas.

"The horse are restless and the men are quiet." He said ominously, gazing towards the mountain. Caladwen followed his stare. The mountain before her was large and scary, and Caladwen noticed it stood with a presence, something evil and not of this earth.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said quietly, as if he were afraid to speak to loudly. There was a small passage between two walls of the mountains. It seemed to howl something unworldly. It whispered to Caladwen and she found she could not avert her gaze.

"That road there, where does it lead?" Caladwen vaguely heard Gimli ask over the fog in her head.

"It is the road to Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas spoke quietly.

"None who venture there ever return." As soon as Eomer spoke, the whispering and howling ceased and all had gone quiet in an instant.

"That mountain is evil." Caladwen whispered, taking a few steps back to Legolas. Aragorn was now standing there, staring into the crevasse, just as she had been. _He can hear the whispering as well_.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted. Aragorn jumped, turning around to face them. "Lets find some food." Gimli gestured towards camp, where a few spits had been fired up for dinner. Caladwen and Aragorn shared a knowing look before he followed Gimli.

"Something calls to me from the mountain. It calls to Aragorn as well. We will meet it before the night is through." Caladwen said lowly to Legolas. Legolas grabbed her hand, holding it tight.

* * *

After dinner Aragorn had called it an early night. Caladwen lingered by the fire, listening to the men tell war stories of the past. Gimli could not help but to join in as he told the story of The Lonely Mountain and Smaug.

Caladwen smiled, remembering fondly those days, how exciting it had been for her when the Dwarves arrived at Rivendell with their wee burglar, spinning tales of adventure. She shared a knowing look with Legolas.

"Your thoughts are far away." Legolas' hushed voice asked her over the campfire. Caladwen shook her head, smiling at him.

"Not nearly. I was remembering Smaug and the Lonely Mountain. It went much differently than the tale Gimli tells." Caladwen teased.

"Dwarves have a knack for embellishments." Legolas smiled, looking back to the fire. "However they all fought bravely." Caladwen gasped jokingly.

"The prince of Mirkwood, paying compliments to a group of dwarves. I'd thought I'd never see the day." Caladwen said sarcastically. Legolas shook his head at her, poking the fire with a stick.

Caladwen yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten with all the jokes and stories being passed around. Caladwen grabbed Legolas' hand and squeezed.

"I'm going to go lay down. We have a long journey ahead of us." Legolas leaned forward, kissing Caladwen's head.

"I will be there shortly."

Caladwen bid her adieu to the rest of the fire, which had dwindled down to only a few men. It was cold outside of the fire and Caladwen cursed herself for leaving her cloak in her tent.

There was movement at King Théoden's tent. Theoden rushed out, only throwing a small glance back inside. He grabbed his guards, telling them to take a leave, and he walked off towards Eomer and Eowyn. Caladwen shrugged, ready to get to her tent for any kind of rest she could get before they rode in tomorrow.

"I come on behalf of whom I love." Caladwen stopped in her tracks. Inside of Théoden's tent she heard a familiar voice, one she had not heard in a long time, one that she missed dearly. It was her Uncle, Lord Elrond. "Arwen is dying, she will not survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing."

Caladwen gasped, clapping both of her hands over her mouth. She felt her blood run cold and her knees grow weak. A vision of her cousin, Arwen, flashed across her mind. She was pale and sickly and not the woman that Caladwen had grown up with. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes as she imagined her cousin gone from her forever.

"As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Lord Elrond's voice wavered, Caladwen could hear the sadness in his voice, the defeat. Caladwen shook her head in disbelief. She didn't feel Arwen's passing, the decline of her strength.

"It will not be our end, but his." Aragorn replied confidently. There was along pause and she heard her Uncle chuckle at him lowly.

"You ride to war but not to victory. Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, this you know, but in secret he send another force, which will attack form the river." Caladwen took a bated breath as she took a few steps closer in order to hear their conversation more clearly. Caladwen felt bad to eavesdrop, but there was no going back now, she was already here. "A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none!" Aragorn spat impatiently. Caladwen flinched at the sound of his voice. There was another long, thoughtful, silence. Caladwen could feel the tension dissipating between the men.

"There are those that dwell in the mountain." Lord Elrond said quietly, matter of factly. A vision passed before Caladwen's eyes, a vision of a long past king, ghostly skin rotting off of his ghostly bones, green with death.

"Murderers? Traitors? You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the king of Gondor." Caladwen's eyes went wide.

_I must tell the others._ Caladwen thought. She turned on her heels, sprinting as fats as she could back to the campfire, by this time only Legolas and Gimli remained.

"You must come, quick!" Caladwen said, bursting onto the fireside. Gimli and Legolas jumped to their feet, Gimli drawing his axe as he did so. Legolas strode to Caladwen's side.

"What is it?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

"It's Aragorn, he plans to meet the Oathbreakers in Dwimorberg." Caladwen felt her panic levels rising. "Aragorn can not go under the mountains alone. It's dangerous and the Dead Men of the Mountains are liars and deceivers."

"Where is he?" Legolas asked.

"In Théoden's tent. He will go tonight." Caladwen was sure of it.

"He wont be leaving without the likes of me! Take us to him!" Gimli said excitedly. Caladwen nodded, gesturing for the two of them to follow found Aragorn saddling his horse, ready to leave without them.

"Just where do you think you're off too?" Gimli asked as they approached Aragorn. He looked up, barely paying him any mind, before going back to what he was doing.

"Not this time. This time you must stay." Aragorn said, his decision final. Nobody told the dwarf that, however.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked, stepping up beside Aragorn.

"You may as well accept it." Caladwen chimed in, standing next to Legolas and Gimli.

"We're going with you laddie." Aragorn paused for moment, a broad smile forming on his face. He had lost, but Caladwen was sure if it was a battle he'd had no intention of winning.

"I have accepted it long ago, my friends." He said happily, clapping Caladwen and Legolas on their shoulders. "If there is any hope of our success, we must leave quickly, with haste."

"Aye." Gimli growled, untying his and Legolas' sword. Caladwen nodded, untying her own mare and mounting her. The camp was suddenly buzzing with men.

"Where are they going?"

"What's happening?"

"I don't understand…"

Caladwen was saddened by how little faith the men had in them, but she did not turn around as they rode off into the narrow Passage of Dwimorberg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aragorn had led them until daybreak, and even in the sunlight the mountain did not become brighter. The canyon that they had found themselves in was desolate and barren. Caladwen could feel the life draining from her the further they went into the mountains.

"Death grows closer and closer." Caladwen spoke, taking a deep breath. "I can feel it." The image of the ghostly king flashed in her mind again, and she shook her head, trying to shake it off.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked, awestruck, looking up at the rocks above them.

"One that is cursed." Legolas said ambiguously, looking over to Caladwen. They met eyes, both fearful for what lay waiting for them in the mountains.

"Long ago men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor." Caladwen looked to Aragorn. He did not turn in his saddle, but she knew he was listening. "They swore to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain." Caladwen paused as she heard whispers on the wind again, the same from the day before. They did not like that she was talking about them, and the whispers threatened her quietly, chilling her to the bone. Caladwen took a deep breath, unafraid of what the spirits may feel and she continued her story. "And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

Legolas nodded, remembering the prophecy that Caladwen spoke of, remembering the curse that doomed them to walk the earth neither living nor dead.

"Who shall call them from the grey twilight, The Forgotten People? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas chanted, silencing the whispers, which swirled around Caladwen. She sighed as the world went silent, relieved to hear the quiet.

Caladwen's relief was short lived, and in the distance she saw the entrance to the mountain, which rapidly approached. They dismounted, leading their horse by the reigns up to the door, the mere sight of it turning her blood cold.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli breathed, fear evident on his face. Caladwen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas read out the symbols that were etched above the door. They were very old, but Caladwen could still read the scrawlings, which had been etched by the hands of the dead themselves. Caladwen could see her breath in the air, and she felt chills run down her spine.

Something was watching them from the cavern, she could feel it's many eyes on her. The presence rushed them, coming out of the cave as a force of nature, a strong gust of wind. The horses spooked, neighing and running off, nearly dragging Caladwen off with them.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn said, determined, walking into the cave unafraid. Legolas and Caladwen shared a look and Legolas placed a soft kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and leading her into the caves.

"Well this is a thing unheard of! Elves will go underground where a dwarf dare not! Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli shouted, running after them.

The caves were dark and dank. Fog drifted ominously over the ground, covering it so thick that Caladwen could not see the cave floor. There was a single torch lit on the far wall and Aragorn grabbed it, holding it out in front of them. The light lessened the darkness, but not by much, for the air was thick with it.

Caladwen felt the hair on her neck stand up and she stopped, as did Legolas.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked them.

"I see shapes of men and of horses." Caladwen spoke quietly, looking even harder into the darkness. Legolas nodded, he could see it too.

"Pale banners, like shreds of a cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist." Legolas said slowly, looking around at the cave wildly. Caladwen swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"The dead are following, they have been summoned." Legolas took back Caladwen's hand as she spoke and they once again ventured into the darkness, The Fellowship more alert than before.

Caladwen felt something creeping up her body and as she looked around she saw hands rising from the mist. They were ethereal and transparent, but yet they grabbed her, taking handfuls of her cloak, her tunic and her hair. They yanked hard on her locks, nearly pulling her under the fog. Legolas held firm to her hand, making sure she did not fall.

The floor beneath them began to crunch and Aragorn slowed to a stop, turning to the group.

"Do not look down." He spoke calmly. Caladwen could not help herself, and she did as she was told not to. Below her boots were skeletons and skulls, and with every step she took she was snapping them into little, brittle pieces.

Caladwen felt sick and she could not help herself. She screamed and began to run, trying desperately to ignore the crunching sound that was made with every step. She was terrified and every crunch of bone under her feet helped to solidify her fear.

"Caladwen!" Aragorn yelled as The Fellowship ran after her. Caladwen heard them calling to her faintly through the pounding of blood in her head, but all she could think about was that she wanted to get out of there.

Caladwen ran into to a large open cavern, and the men had followed her. On one side sat a deep ravine, too dark to see the bottom, but to her left sat a tall building, almost like a castle of Gondor.

Legolas pulled up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He watched her with concerned eyes and she shook her head. Neither of them wanted to be here, that much Legolas knew. Aragorn raised his torch, trying to light as much of the cavern as possible.

Caladwen could feel eyes on her and she turned to face the castle. Upon the steps materialized a ghostly figure, The King of the Damned. She gasped, bringing her hands to her lips.

"Who enters my domain?" He hissed, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"The one who would have your allegiance" Aragorn said confidently. He was not afraid, Caladwen knew that, but she was. The king laughed disrespectfully, his eyes never leaving the group.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn commanded. His voice echoed off the cavern walls. The king laughed again, more menacingly this time. Whispers began again and Caladwen watched in horror as ghastly buildings began to appeared around them Soldiers of the dead bled through the walls, surrounding them menacingly. They began chanting in unison, filling the caverns with there ghostly call.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead," As the king chanted the army closed in around them. Caladwen stepped back, drawing her sword. "And the dead keep it. The way is shut! Now you must die!" Legolas nocked an arrow, letting it fly. It soared through the Ghost Kings head, clattering to the ground behind him. Caladwen was terrified and she began to tremble, even as Legolas took a protective step in front of her.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn yelled over the chanting of the soldiers.

"None but the king of Gondor can command me!" The king roared, running at Aragorn. He raised his sword to attack him but Aragorn met his strike, blocking the Kings blade with a new sword, one that Caladwen had not seen before. It sung in what little light was in the cavern, and Caladwen recognized it as Narsil, only reforged.

"That blade was broken!" The king bellowed in disbelief.

"It has been remade!" Aragorn hissed. He reached his hand out, grabbing the King by his throat. The army hesitated, unsure of what to do. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" the dead said nothing. "What say you?!"

"You waste your time Aragorn! They had no honor in life and the have none now in death!" Gimli egged on from the back of the group. Caladwen prayed he would stop talking, he knew not the danger they were in.

"I am Isildur's heir! Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled! What say you?!" He asked again. The king began to laugh, receding back into the castle behind him, as did the rest of the soldiers. "You have my word!" Aragorn pleaded. "Fight and I will release you from this living death!"

The army disappeared without a word leaving Caladwen despaired. They were doomed now, there was no hope for man. A cracking sound filled the cavern, and the walls of the castle in front of them began to crumble. As the building collapsed, thousands of skulls fell upon them. Caladwen watched, mortified, as the sea of skulls washed towards them.

Caladwen fell, engulfed by the skulls. She felt them trying to sweep her from the edge of the cavern and she screamed, flailing frantically as the took her. A strong hand grabbed Caladwen, pulling her up into him. It was Aragorn and he struggled against the skulls as he pulled them both to the safety of a nearby by passage.

Caladwen could see the sunlight but her legs would not stop shaking. Aragorn drug her to the exit, and once she saw daylight she pulled out of Aragorns reach, throwing her arms around Legolas, holding him tightly.

Aragorn fell to his knees next to her, and as Caladwen turned around she saw giant ships on the river, a town burning behind them.

_All is lost_ Caladwen thought, once again sinking into Legolas' arm. There was a rustling behind her and Caladwen felt the hair on her neck bristle again. The Ghostly King appeared from the wall behind them. There was a silence between them all and Aragorn stood, watching him carefully. The King looked from each of them until his eyes settled on Aragorn. He smiled coldly before speaking.

"We fight!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The King of the Damned glanced behind them, his eyes following the large boats that drifted up the Anduin. He dissipated into the wall with a quick nod of his head. There were hundreds of men on each boat, readying themselves for the battle they were to enter into further up stream. Caladwen growled under her breath, angered by how Gondor would have never known, they wouldn't have seen them coming.

"You may go no further." Aragorn called out over the water. The captain of the closest ship stood up, looking at the three intently. He began to laugh, pointing at them. "You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn told them.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The Boson asked them, not intimidated in the least.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the Boson's ear." Aragorn spoke quietly to Legolas. Legolas nodded, retrieving his bow and nocking it with an arrow.

"Mind your aim." Gimli muttered. Caladwen watched the dwarf suspiciously, noting his voice taking on a rather playful tone. Just as Legolas released his arrow, Gimli deliberately knocked the bottom of his bow, throwing off Legolas' aim. Caladwen watched in shock as the arrow missed the Boson, striking the man next to him in his chest.

"Gimli!" Caladwen scolded, glaring at him. Legolas turned to the dwarf, a mixture of shock and anger on his face. Aragorn looked at the elf in disbelief as Legolas pointed at the dwarf.

"That's right! We warned you! Prepare to be boarded." Gimli called to them, thrilled with the turn of events. The mercenaries merely laughed at them, recovered from their initial shock.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?" He asked through fits of laughter. Caladwen felt a slight smirk tug at her face and she looked at Legolas, who returned her smile.

"This army." Aragorn said. There was a moaning sound behind The Fellowship as the King of the Dead emerged from the mountainside. His army followed, pushing through Caladwen and the others.

Caladwen shivered as they ran through her towards the ships on the bay. Screams could be heard as the Ghost Army boarded every ship, massacring their crews.

"Shall we?" Aragorn asked, running up to the waters edge and jumping in. Caladwen, Gimli and Legolas followed him, each diving into the cold river, swimming to the nearest ship.

After boarding, the Ghost Army had already killed the mercenaries, so Aragorn laid out the plan. They were to arrive at Osgiliath, as Sauron's army expected them, and surprise them with a blitz attack, taking out the Orc reinforcements.

"We will arrive in Osgiliath in a single days time. The orc army will be waiting for us, but will they find is not the mercenaries they hired." Aragorn smiled wryly at them.

* * *

Caladwen watched the sun set over the river, leaning on the rail of the corsair ship. She was surprisingly calm considering what loomed in the near future, but in her chest she could feel the anxious butterflies. The sky was beautiful, magenta and gold. She sighed, looking down at the water of the Anduin, hanging her head between her shoulders.

Caladwen began to hum, quietly to herself, the Elves lullaby. She remembered her mother singing it to her as a young child when she was upset, how it made her feel better.

Footsteps approached her from behind and Caladwen's head snapped up. She turned around, to find the Legolas behind her. The two shared a smile and Caladwen again faced the river. Legolas leaned against the banister next to her, looking up at the sunset.

"It's beautiful." He spoke quietly, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"A sunset is one of the few beauties that remain in this world." Caladwen agreed.

"That too," Legolas said coyly. Caladwen raised her eyebrow at him "But I was talking about your voice." Caladwen smiled, hanging her head again, embarrassed.

"Thank you." Caladwen went quiet, biting her lip thoughtfully. Legolas watched her, finding the way she bit her lip endearing. "My mother sang it to me as a child."

"Sing now ye joyful, sing now all together…" Legolas sang lowly, looking at his beloved. Caladwen smiled at him as he sang another line. "The wind's in the tree top, the wind's in the heather."

"The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower, and bright are the windows of night in her tower." Caladwen laughed, joining in with him. "Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together. Soft is the grass and let foot be like feather." They sang together, only louder this time. Legolas wrapped his arm around Caladwen's shoulder, pulling her tighter.

"The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting; Merry is may-time and merry our meeting." Legolas and Caladwen turned, surprised as a third voice jumped in. Aragorn stood behind them, smiling from ear to ear. Caladwen crossed her arms in front of her chest, watching Aragorn smugly.

"I was not aware that you could sing, Master Ranger." She teased, leaning into Legolas.

"There's more to me than swords and armor, my Lady." Aragorn joined the pair at the banister, looking into the distance. The sun had fully set by now, and the stars were daring to peak from the cloud cover.

"Next time we sing, we sing a dwarven verse." Gimli shouted from where he sat at the helm. "Dainty are the verses of Elves and Men. This time calls for a more robust tune." Gimli winked at them as he steered the ship.

"Far over Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away ere break of day to seek the pale enchanted gold." Legolas sang quietly, smirking at the dwarf lord.

Caladwen gasped, looking at Legolas in shock. Aragorn was also confused, but Gimli wore the most shocked expression of them all. Gimli guffawed in surprise Legolas raised his brow at him and shrugged.

"I know a thing or two of dwarven verse, Master Gimli."

* * *

**Sorry guys, this ones sort of short. :( i'm just the worst**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Fellowship had made it to Osgiliath and now they sat crouched in the ships they stole. Caladwen could feel her heart pounding the closer they got to the port. She looked to Legolas, his face intense.

"I'm afraid." Caladwen whispered. Legolas looked up at her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Don't be. Today we ride to victory. Today the kingdom of men will win." Caladwen nodded her head, agreeing with him, but she still felt that lingering feeling of dread in her stomach. "Cuamin linduva yassen megrille. _(Today my bow shall sing with your sword.)_" He leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Amin mela lle." She whispered, smiling to him.

"Amin mela lle." He replied. The boats came to a slow stop at the docks and Caladwen took a deep breath.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum!" Caladwen heard a nasty voice shout from afar. "There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships." He scowled.

"We go now." Aragorn said. He gave the signal and the four of them jumped over the side of the ship. It was a further fall then Caladwen thought, but she landed gracefully, unsheathing her sword as she stood. Slowly they approached the orcs, who were too stunned to move.

"There's plenty for all of us." Gimli muttered. Caladwen smiled at him, chuckling at his competitiveness. "May the best dwarf win." Moans rang out from behind them as the Army of the Dead emerged from the pirate ships. The orcs began to run in terror, but there was no escaping the wave of the dead.

Caladwen charged ahead, striking out at the nearest orc, dropping him where he stood and moving on. The Army of the Dead made light work of the orc army in Osgiliath, but across the field was where the real fighting took place.

There was an entire battlefield of orc and men clashing not a hundred feet away. Large Mumakils joined in the battle, sweeping their large tusks through the men, killing any they came in contact with. Above the battlefield flew fell beasts with Nazgul riders. Caladwen could hear the shrieking of the monsters as they swooped down, biting and clawing at the men below.

"We have to hurry, Gondor can not outlast that." Aragorn warned, taking off across the field. Caladwen sprinted after him, Legolas and Gimli in hot pursuit. She dove into the battle head long, dodging swords and knives as she went, cutting down any orc in her way.

She searched the battlefield for anyone she knew, Théoden, Eomer, but didn't find any of them. A wave of the Dead washed past her and the small band of Rohan riders she fought towards.

"Demons!" one of them yelled, falling to the ground. Caladwen fought off an orc that ran at him, knocking the orc to the ground dead. She extended her hand, which the soldier took willingly and she pulled him back to his feet.

"They are on our side." She reassured him. He didn't seem to believe her, but he didn't have time to argue. "Lookout!" Caladwen pushed the soldier out of the way, just as a Mumakil clamored its way to them, stomping his foot where they just stood.

"Legolas!" Caladwen yelled over to him, catching his attention. She pointed to the Mumakil that just passed them and he nodded taking off towards it. She followed his lead, taking out her bow and firing a flurry of arrows into his hind legs. She jumped, climbing up the arrows and on to his back.

Legolas joined her on top of the animal and they nodded to each other before diving in. The beast's riders began to jump from their roost and Caladwen ran them through as they did, kicking their bodies from the top of the perch. Legolas began to shoot the remaining riders.

"Thirty three, thirty four." He counted as he shot another Haradrim. Caladwen looked up at him, after slewing another rider, in disbelief.

"Are you counting?" She asked, parrying a blade and elbowing the Haradrim, knocking him out cold. Legolas smiled cheekily and nodded, shooting another man in his chest. Caladwen looked around finding Gimli on the battlefield. She smirked at him. "Are you winning?"

Legolas grinned, grabbing a rope off of the basket and swinging down to the side of the animal. Caladwen continued to fight off the men as Legolas made light work of the straps that held the basket construction to the animal's back. She stepped back, watching the basket slide off the other side. Caladwen joined Legolas on the beast's back, watching the construction fall to the ground.

"I am now." He said confidently. Although its riders were gone, the Mumakil did not stop. He continued his warpath, dropping Riders of the Rhohirrim and orc alike. Caladwen and Legolas ran to the Mumakil's head, nocking three arrows. "Be ready to jump!" he called back as he released them.

The animal stumbled as Legolas fired the killing blow and the two of them took off running across his massive head. As the beast fell, Legolas slid down his trunk, landing on the ground below. Caladwen flipped off of his head, tucking and rolling a few feet away from Legolas. She stood, casually brushing herself off.

Gimli had turned to watch the spectacle and he stared them, astonished. He snorted, looking awkwardly between the two, his eyes finally settling on Legolas.

"That still only counts as one!" He finally managed to stammer out. Caladwen and Legolas exchanged a knowing glance before returning to the fray. As Caladwen sparred, Legolas shot down the stragglers, while Gimli cut the remaining orcs down to size.

"Thirty four! Thirty Five!" Gimli yelled over the sounds of battle. Caladwen could only shake her head at him.

"Tis not always a competition, Master Dwarf." Caladwen grunted, slicing into an Orcs flesh.

"That's what the loser always says!" He retorted. His cockiness made Caladwen wish she had been keeping count, so that she could put him in his place.

Caladwen fought fiercely through the carnage until she came to a large orc who had just pulled his sword out of the chest of a Rhohirrim Rider. He snarled at her, smiling evilly.

"Hello pretty." He grinned at Caladwen a snaggletoothed grin, as he turned to her. The orc raised his sword menacingly, swiping it at her. Caladwen jumped back as the blade barely missed her abdomen. He swung again and she ducked to the right, lunging with her sword.

Caladwen missed with her blade, but she saw an opening and swung her elbow back, elbowing him in the nose. He cried out in pain, but her strike only made him angrier. In his anger he grabbed her shoulders, bring his knee up into Caladwen's side. Caladwen yelped in pain, grabbing for her side. Something warm and sticky had begun to soak through her tunic and Caladwen knew that he had reopened her wound.

The orc brought his fist back, striking her across her cheek, sending her sprawling to the ground. He brought his sword down, but she rolled out of the way, just as the blade hit the dirt next to her head. Caladwen swept her leg, catching the orc's knee, and he fell to the ground.

His tumble gave Caladwen enough time to stand, and as she jumped to her feet she grabbed her bow, nocking an arrow and firing it, hitting the orc between the eyes. He thudded to the ground, dead, and Caladwen picked up her sword.

Caladwen turned, another orc running at her but he froze mid stride, his face contorting with pain. She watched him expectantly as he slowly trudged over to her. He dropped his sword, once he was in front of her and Caladwen put a firm hand on his chest, pushing him to the ground, where he lay dead.

Gimli smiled up at her from where the orc charged her, wiping his axe on his pants.

"I was going to give you that one so you had a chance to catch up, My Lady, but you were cutting it a little too close for my comfort."

"Were you worried about me, Gimli?" She asked. The Dwarf scoffed at her as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Worried? Nonsense My Lady. You're terrifying with a long sword!" the dwarf winked at her, throwing himself back into battle.

A swarm of The Dead Army crashed into what remained of the Mumakil, taking them and their riders down easily, while what was left of the Rhohirrim made light work of the orc's. Caladwen felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders as she watched the Army of Men.

The battle had been won, but at what cost? Caladwen looked around at the graveyard that surrounded her, broken Banners of Rohan were left alone to billow in the wind. Piles of bodies were stacked as far as the eye could see. Across the plain Caladwen could see Minas Tirith, still beautiful even though smoke billowed from behinds its walls.

Gondorian riders were making their way out on to the battlefield to offer their assistance in finishing off the remaining orc soldiers and helping to transport the wounded. What was left of both armies of men had begun to sift through the bodies and the destruction.

Caladwen searched the chaos for Legolas. She found him not more than a few feet away, finishing off his final kill of the fight. He turned to look at her, his eyes falling to her waist.

"It is fine." She said, dismissing his worried glances. "It was reopened but I will survive." She joked limping over to him. Legolas did not smile, he did not find her health something to be laughed about.

Legolas pulled Caladwen's arm around his shoulder, helping her to hobble to where Aragorn and Gimli stood. Aragorn stopped sifting through the bodies to look up at them.

"You need to be more careful, My Lady." Aragorn said quietly, looking down at her abdomen. Caladwen grimaced at him, leaning onto Legolas.

"I'm fine, Aragorn." She rolled her eyes. "It's only a flesh wound." Gimli laughed at her spunk, returning to his search for injured men.

"The heroes of Gondor!" a familiar voice called out form behind the group. They turned and were greeted by Gandalf and Pippin who had ridden out from Gondor with the rest of the riders.

"Release us!" A raspy whisper commanded. The king of the Dead appeared, as well as his army. They glared at Aragorn intently.

"Bad idea. Not bad in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli chimed in from the back.

"You gave us your word!" The King howled. Aragorn looked at them, as if he were contemplating what to do with them. After a moment he sighed.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." Aragorn commanded them. The King of the Dead smiled. there was a great wind and whispers all around as the army disappeared before Caladwen's eyes. Aragorn smiled, turning again to the group.

"Where's Merry?" Pippin asked, looking anxiously from where he stood next to Gandalf. Caladwen glanced around nervously, realizing every one was accounted for other than the Halfling. "Merry!" pippin called, running out into the battlefield.

Caladwen made to run after him but Legolas held a firm grasp on her waist. He shook his head at her as she moderately struggled against him.

"You need to get to the healing houses, they need to check your wound."

"I'll be fine." She argued with him, again trying to pull away from him. "He cannot go alone."

"I will go, lassie." Gimli offered, putting his axe away. "Besides I'm closer to the ground, I will find him faster." Gimli chuckled before running off after the hobbit. Legolas grabbed up Caladwen, carrying her in her arms.

"Nooooo!" Someone wailed in the distance. Caladwen looked over Legolas' shoulder where Eomer had just dropped to his knee's. In his arms sat a bushel of golden hair, and Caladwen felt her heart stop. Aragorn too watched in horror.

"Eowyn!" He whispered fiercely, running over to Eomer and the limp body he held. Legolas turned to follow, but Gandalf stopped him, much to Caladwen's chagrin.

"Get the Lady Amdirvaethil to the healing house. I shall go with Aragorn." Gandalf said solemnly. Caladwen looked back at the two men. Eomer now stood and Caladwen could clearly see Eowyn's unconscious body laying in his arms. He cried over her, while Aragorn knelt down to another.

Legolas began to walk but Caladwen continued to watch them. Aragorn had called over a few of the Gondorian Riders and together they moved a dead horse out of the way. She strained to see over Legolas' shoulders as Aragorn and a few of the other men reached down, pulling up a limp body as they stood up.

It was Théoden King. She could tell his body had been mangled and was severely broken, and just by the desolate look on Aragorn's face she knew he was dead. Caladwen felt tears forming in her eyes as she watched the men solemnly begin to carry him off, Eomer following with Eowyn. Where she once felt so hopeful, she now felt completely bleak, and she began to sob, hard body racking tears.

* * *

**There you go guys! A long chapter to make up for that sorry excuse i posted yesterdayyy lol. Such action, much adventure, wow.**

Stay Beautiful!

P.S. Theres an easter egg hidden in this one! post a review telling me if you found it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Caladwen had been ordered best rest for a day or two, depending on what her stitches looked like, meaning that for two days she had to sit and watch as wounded men were drug in and out. They usually left dead if they left at all.

Eomer had not left his sisters bedside but she had regained consciousness, which was good. She suffered a broken arm and rib, but the scars of seeing her uncle die, the mental wounds of battle would take more time to heal than her bones.

Legolas, too, had spent nearly all of his time at the Healing Houses with her. He slept by her side, he ate by her side, they didn't speak, but they didn't have to. It wasn't until her second day in the wing when Caladwen had finally spoken a word.

"I am glad that you're here with me." She said quietly. Legolas looked up at her, smiling.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" He looked at her like it was ridiculous that she thought he'd be anywhere else. Caladwen smiled and shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant…" She trailed off, looking at her hands, which were folded in her laps. Legolas stared at her inquisitively. "As a young elf Galadriel had had two visions. They were two paths I could take. In one I never married and instead inherited Lothlorien from her and Celeborn." Caladwen swallowed, looking up at Legolas. He said nothing, merely waited for her to continue, and she obliged him. "In the other I was standing at Imladris, and before me stood two young elves, they were my children and I was leaving them for Valinor, but I was not alone." Caladwen paused, taking a deep breath. She looked up at Legolas and smiled, shaking her head. He watched her, concerned. "You were by my side, we were taking the trip together. The children hugged me one last time before they turned to you. "Ada _(Father.)_" they had called you."

Legolas gasped, feeling butterflies in his chest. He smiled, feeling his cheeks flush. Legolas took Caladwen's hands in his. Squeezing them tightly he pulled them to his lips, kissing them.

"It was always you, my love." She said quietly. Legolas was overcome by happiness and he pulled her into him, holding her tightly. In that moment everything that had been wrong in the world was right. Everything they had been through made sense.

"I love you." Legolas said pulling away from her. Caladwen leaned forward, placing her lips sweetly on his.

"I love you too." Caladwen replied as she pulled away from him.

* * *

Gandalf paced back and forth across the White Hall. Caladwen hadn't been released from her bed rest but she joined the man in the hall anyways, much to Legolas' chagrin.

"I have called you here because Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf crossed the room, looking at each member in turn before speaking again. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Aragorn reasoned with him, stepping forward.

"It is only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat yes, but behind the Walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked, puffing on his pipe. Gandalf paid him little attention, his mind elsewhere, not on the conversation in this room.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf snapped at him. Gimli grew quiet and looked at the floor, taking another puff of his pipe. "I've sent him to his death."

"No, there is still hope for Frodo." Aragorn said confidently, turning to Gandalf. "He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Caladwen asked. She knew where this was going, they were going to ride out again, against the Black Gate.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Ten we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Caladwen gasped, taking in a deep breath. Gimli began to cough across the room, choking on his pipe. She shook her head, looking at Legolas.

"We can not achieve victory through the strength of arms." Eomer interjected. The room nodded in agreement, even Legolas agreed.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his council.

"A diversion." Legolas said quietly. Aragorn nodded his head. Caladwen tried to breath but she couldn't, she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid that something bad was going to happen. She looked up at Legolas and he kissed her forehead.

"Certainty of death, small chance of survival," With every word Gimli spoke Caladwen felt the dread in her stomach grow bigger. "What are we waiting for?"

Legolas felt Caladwen stiffen next to him with apprehension. Caladwen wanted desperately for another option, but she knew she would ride out with Aragorn all the same.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf warned them. Aragorn smiled coyly at him.

"Oh I think he will." Aragorn replied confidently.

What riders remained of Rohan and Gondor prepared immediately for the half-day ride to the Black Gate. All of the soldiers knew what it meant for each of them; even the Fellowship knew they would possibly not come out alive.

* * *

Caladwen sighed, tying her sheath to her belt loop in the Armory. Legolas packed silently next to her, checking his arrows and his blades, making sure they were prepared to fight.

Eowyn had entered the Armory, making a b line for Aragorn. Caladwen watched the interaction between the two. The hugged, but it was less a pining hug and more an embrace between friends. Caladwen did not have to wait long to figure out why there was a sudden shift in momentum between them.

A young man joined Eowyn at her side, standing much closer than a guard or friend would. They touched one another gently, the young man's arm finding its way around the Shield Maiden of Rohan's waist.

_He seems oddly familiar._ Caladwen thought as she watched the exchanged between the three of them. Aragorn clapped his shoulder tightly, bowing his head in respect for the man, before dismissing himself. Aragorn walked towards Legolas and Caladwen, but Caladwen stopped him midstride.

"That man, who is he?" Caladwen asked, not taking her eyes off of him. Aragorn watched her curiously, turning around to look at the young man the Caladwen was watching so intently.

"That is Boromir's brother. That is Faramir, the Steward's son." Realization came over Caladwen at hearing his name. He was so familiar because she had seen him before, in the vision she'd had at Edoras.

"He's alive?" She asked, shocked. It could not be. Her visions always came true. Aragorn smiled, nodding at the young woman.

"It would seem. Pippin saved his life. Denethor went mad and tried to burn him alive in the white tower. The man is lucky that our Hobbit friend is so stubborn." Aragorn replied, walking off towards Gimli and Eomer.

Caladwen felt a strange smile stretch across her face. Legolas watched her cautiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I had a vision of his death." Caladwen said dumbly, still smiling at the man. She watched Faramir turn to Eowyn, taking her hands tightly in his, kissing her gently. Legolas's eyebrows rose in surprise and he took looked at the young man who was leaving the armory, Eowyn in hand. In Edoras, after Gandalf left I had a vision of his passing. But he's alive." Caladwen was overjoyed. For the first time her vision hadn't come true, which was a thought that left her hopeful.

Caladwen thought back to their brief time spent in Lothlorien, thinking carefully on her Grandmother's words.

_"The sight is overwhelming to most, but to some it can bring hope. You will find the hope within your dreams, a'maelamin, amin vesta. ( I promise, Beloved)"_

Galadriel's voice echoed through her memories.

"There is hope." Caladwen smiled to herself, shouldering her bow and quiver. She was ready to ride out, she was ready to fight, and for the first time since her journey began she felt hopeful about the outcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They rode onto the Black gates with haste. In the distance Caladwen could see the spire of Sauron towering ever close to them. The closer they got the harder it was for her to breath, the mere sight of Barad-dur stealing her breath away from her.

The gate stood tall and strong, lording over the lands of Northern Gondor. It was the king and the plains were it's slave as it marred the land around them. Caladwen could practically feel its evil.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked. The gates were quiet, there were no forces gathering outside for war. The field was empty, which left Caladwen on edge. She glanced over to Legolas, he could feel it too, and then she looked to Aragorn.

Aragorn was tired of waiting. Brego and he rode down to the wall and Caladwen and a few of the others followed.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn shouted when they approached the gate. Caladwen shivered under it's massive shadow, butterflies in her stomach. "Let justice be done upon him!"

The gates began to open, causing Caladwen's heart to jump to her throat. A single rider rode out from behind it, dressed in full armor. It was Sauron's Lieutenant. He smiled at the fellowship as he approached.

"My Lord Sauron bids thee welcome." He smirked. Caladwen looked away as he grew closer. He was hideous, his teeth rotten and black, his armor bloodstained and in disrepair. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf called to him, causing Caladwen to jump. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Aha! Old Greybeard!" The Mouth of Sauron laughed, as if it was the funniest thing he's ever heard. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee!" The orc master reached down into his armor for something, Caladwen was terrified to see what it was. He came up holding a silver piece of cloth and Caladwen felt her heart drop. It unfurled into a tiny, shiny shirt, one that Caladwen instantly recognized.

"Mithril…" She gasped, her eyes going wide. She heard Legolas gasp beside her, and she turned in her saddle, taking in the rest of the groups heartbroken faces.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried out as the orc threw the shirt at Aragorn.

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded. Caladwen struggled to hide her emotions, but she found it difficult. What little hope she'd felt at Minas Tirith, upon seeing Faramir alive, was gone. She breathed deeply, swallowing hard.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain?" Caladwen felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes. "And he did Gandalf… he did." The beast finally said once his cackles had died down.

Suddenly there was movement. Aragorn had heard enough and he swept his sword from it's scabbard, beheading the Mouth of Sauron in one, clean sweep. Caladwen wasn't even entirely sure what had happened until the Lieutenant's head rolled to the ground.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said wryly.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn said matter of factly, turning his horse to the group. There was a grinding noise and the Black Gate began to slowly open, revealing a massive army marching towards them.

"Fall back!" Aragorn called. He did not have to tell Caladwen twice and she galloped after him behind Legolas. Caladwen and the others fell in with the rest of the group, Legolas by her side.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers! My sister!" Aragorn called, rallying the troops before him. Aragorns eyes fell to Caladwen last, but his face did not soften. He was hardened, ready fro this fight, ready for their last stand. "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men falls, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is not this day!" The army of men shouted in one unifying roar. They were prepared, and although Caladwen was terrified, she was going to fight until her last breath. "An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day, we fight! " The army cheered again, this time Caladwen joined in, holding her sword high above her head. "By all that you hold dear in this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

The army of orcs continued to march closer and Caladwen steeled her steed and her nerves.

"One more competition, for old times sake, what say you?" Caladwen asked Gimli under her breath. Legolas smiled, looking up at where she sat on her horse, as he had abandoned his steed long ago. Gimli chuckled, shaking his head.

"I say if ever there was a time for a challenge, this wouldn't be it," Gimli spoke quietly, referencing her aversion to competition. His eyes sparkled mischievously at Caladwen and he grinned. "But when I win you owe me a tankard of ale!" As the army advanced, Caladwen could see them circling around what remained of the men. They were surrounded and the odds were against them. "I never thought I'd be fighting side by side with elves." Gimli muttered under his breath.

"How about side by side with friends?" Legolas suggested, smiling at the dwarf. Gimli smiled.

"Aye. I could do that." He agreed.

There were whispers around Caladwen's head. Slowly she dared a glance at Mount Doom, which loomed ominously behind the walls of Mordor. She felt drawn to it.

_There is nothing, no veil between me or the ring of fire. _A panicked voice flew over the wind._ I can see him with my waking eyes!_

_Then let us be rid for this once and for all! I can't carry it, but I can carry you!_

The voice were so familiar to her, like she had heard them before. And then it clicked in her brain. It was Frodo and Sam she heard, they were still alive!

"For Frodo!" Aragorn called, snapping Caladwen out of her trance. The Rhohirrim began to advance towards the Orc army, and Caladwen followed them with renewed Vigor. If only they could hold them off, only for a time, Frodo would win. He would destroy the ring of power.

The armies clashed against each other as a battle ensued. Fighting from horseback was something new to Caladwen, but she quickly got the hang of it, slashing her left and right, impaling any orc that came her way.

A loud shriek rang out from the sky. Caladwen's eyes snapped up to see the ring wraiths descending upon them, their dragons snarling viciously. She ducked as one of the Nazgul dropped to her level, grabbing at anything it could get its claws on. The rider next to her fell, as the monsters talons ripped at his flesh.

Another shriek and the beast circled around. She felt it's penetrating gaze on her back and Caladwen panicked, hacking away at the orcs around her, desperately trying to get away. An arrow flew past her face, hitting the Nazgul in his eye, just as he made to swoop her up. Legolas stood a few feet from her, watching the fell beast fly off in pain. There was no time to thank him, however, as a new group of Orc descended upon Caladwen and her mare.

They surrounded her, more numbers than she, and she slashed at them, but where one orc fell, two more replaced him. It was hopeless and she was tired, her side was still injured and the dull pain began to pick up into a constant throbbing.

Her mare reared, but Caladwen did not have a good enough hold and she fell to the ground. Caladwen began to crawl away, but something grabbed her ankles pulling her back into the fray. She clawed at the ground, but there was nothing to grab hold of.

"No!" Caladwen screamed, unable to pull away. All was lost and Caladwen gave into her fears, no longer struggling. She had come to terms that this is how it would end, when she first heard they were riding on The Black Gate, but now that her immortality was being threatened, she could not come to grips with the reality of it.

She waited for the end to come but it never did. Her leg was released and a dark shadow flew across her. There was a fluttering of wings And Caladwen's eyes snapped open. It was one of the great eagles, and in his clutches was the orc that had grabbed a hold of her. Caladwen could not believe her eyes and she watched in wonder as the eagles fought off the Nazgul.

Legolas had been fighting his way through the crowd. He had been keeping a watchful eye on Caladwen through out the battle, but after he shot off the Nazgul he lost track of her. She was thrown from her steed and he expected the worst.

"Caladwen!" He called out. The orcs began to scramble away from the attacking eagles, which had recently joined the fray. As the crowd thinned he found Caladwen laying on the ground. "Caladwen!" he cried out, flying over to her, his heart pounding.

"I'm fine." She said, pushing herself from the ground. "I'm bruised but I'm fine." Another eagle swooped low overhead, taking a battalion of orcs with its large talons.

A loud roar brought Caladwen's attention back to the battle. A Cave Troll had entered the fray, lunging for Aragorn, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried out. Caladwen felt her heart racing and she began to fight her way through the army of orcs, Legolas behind her, as they desperately tried to reach the Fallen King. The Cave Troll was on top if him now, his foot on Aragorn's chest, pinning him to the ground.

Caladwen could only watch in fear as the Troll stomped him into the ground, knocking the wind from him. Another orc challenged her and she lashed out at it, one of Legolas' arrows finding it's way between the orcs eyes.

"Aragorn!" Caladwen called, so close, yet so far from him. The ground began to shake beneath their feet and Caladwen looked up as the eye of Sauron began to flare out of control. "Frodo." Caladwen whispered.

There was a terrible groan as Barad-dur began to collapse on itself. The orc's began to retreat, allowing Caladwen and Legolas to get to Aragorn. Legolas helped him to his feet as the three watched the Tower crumble to the ground.

The Nazgul screeched again as their riders turned to ash in their saddles. Caladwen felt a smile pulling at her lips, the ring had been destroyed, Frodo had succeeded. The army of men erupted in a cheer of victory.

Sauron's eye gave one last frantic look, before it too exploded, sending a shockwave across the land, nearly knocking the army over. The ground of Mordor began to break, and it sunk into the earth, collapsing under Sauron's forces, destroying all of them. Mount Doom erupted in a fiery blast, reigning hellfire down to the ground below. Caladwen's smile fell, immediately replaced by shock.

_But Frodo was in there… _she thought. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she was grief-stricken. Legolas' looked on in disbelief, turning to Caladwen and Aragorn.

"No…" Aragorn breathed quietly, as he too watched in horror. All three of them had the same thought; Frodo would never make it out if he was even still alive after that explosion.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled from somewhere in the battlefield. Teras stung at Caladwen's eyes, but she blinked them away, reaching for Legolas' hand.

"Gwaihir!" Gandalf's voice called from amidst the army. The Lord of the Eagles turned, flying towards the White Wizard. Caladwen looked at him and he nodded to her, He was going to find Frodo and Sam. "Continue the fight, I will save the Halflings!" he called to Aragorn, Caladwen and Legolas.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Gimli yelled, he too had joined Aragorn at his side.

Caladwen turned, seeing what remained of the Orc army fleeing across the plains into Rohan. The Rhohirrim ran for them, attacking them from behind, killing what remained of Sauron's army. None of them escaped the wrath of men, none of them escaped justice.

* * *

**One more chapter guys :'( I've never been so proud and so sad. lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER FLUFFY AND I DON'T EVEN FEEL KINDA BAD ABOUT IT. But i went with fluff bc i just couldnt come up with a prologue. lol I tried so hard and failed miserably.**

**so yeah, fluffs and stuff.**

**Also, i researched everything in here from Tolkiens essay on Elven life and Customs. I was going to link it bc it's all really interesting, but now i cant find it again. SOML.  
**

**And also happy Mother's Day if i have any Moms reading! Yesterday was my first Mother's Day and it was awwwwesomeeeee. :)  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The host of men had run out the orc's, those who survived fled north, back to the mountains and caves the orc's came from. The Fellowship did not return to Gondor. The Great Eagles had found Frodo and Sam, and Caladwen and the others made great speed to meet them at Rivendell.

Frodo had awoken not long after his arrival. It was a beautiful reunion, the Fellowship was together again and the listened to his story as he recanted his journey of the past months.

After hearing of their return, it did not take long for King Thranduil and Galadriel to arrive in Rivendell. Thranduil was not pleased with Caladwen's decision to accompany the fellowship. She was a woman of royalty, betrothed to the Prince of Mirkwood, and she had to act like it.

"She has gained esteem from every clan in Middle Earth, Rohan and Gondor included. She has shown such bravery in a time of war." Legolas and Caladwen met Thranduil, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn in the great hall. He tried desperately to defend her to The King but Thranduil was stubborn and he felt disrespected. "The northern woods have friends now in men and dwarf alike because of her."

Caladwen smiled at his words. Legolas looked at her, smiling as well. Thranduil stood taller, watching each of them intently.

"I care not for a friendship between elves and men and I care even less for an alliance with dwarf kind." Thranduil spat quietly. He regained his composure, clearing his throat. "Lord Elrond, what is there to be done about this?"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty but I don't quite understand." Elrond replied, confused by Thranduil's words.

"What would you like be done about this?" Galadriel asked from where she stood, her eyes not leaving Caladwen. Caladwen looked up at her grandmother questioningly.

"Caladwen Amdirvaethil is reckless and she is selfish. Mirkwood needs a queen, not an adventurer looking for another quest." Thranduil hinted. Legolas went rigid beside Caladwen and Caladwen's heart sank. What was he saying? "I no longer approve of this union."

"This union no longer needs your approval, Thranduil King." Galadriel said calmly, staring at him intently. Thranduil raised his eyebrows at her, challenging her. Galadriel approached her granddaughter slowly, majestically, taking Caladwen and Legolas' hands in hers. "This union has been foretold and is many years in the making." Galadriel looked over her shoulder at King Thranduil. Lord Elrond shifted, taking a small step back from The King of the Elves. "Or do you wish to defy the desires of Eru?"

Thranduil was silent, and like any petulant child he did not look directly at his son, nor Galadriel. He was angry, and Caladwen could tell. Celeborn joined Galadriel next to Legolas and Caladwen.

"Thranduil is making his journey to the Gray Havens, as are we young one." Celeborn spoke softly, smiling at his Granddaughter. Caladwen felt a pang of sadness in her chest, she did not want her grandparents to go. "Our time in this land is over, it is now time for our successors to make the most of what they have won from death and destruction." Gracefully he pulled the ring off of his right index finger, and Galadriel did the same.

"This union is your choice as it has always been." Galadriel spoke softly, smiling at her. Thranduil cleared his throat behind her, but Galadriel paid him no heed. "The arrangement was to help you see it." Caladwen smiled, as did Legolas beside her. "These rings were a sign of our oath to each other, as is customary of a pledge of marriage."

Galadriel took Legolas' hand, placing her silver band in his palm. Legolas watched Galadriel, a bemused smile on his face. Celeborn followed his wife's lead, placing his ring in Caladwen's open palm.

"Now it is your turn. Will you decide to do the same?" Celeborn asked, kissing his granddaughters hand as he closed her fingers around the small, silver piece of jewelry.

Legolas turned to Caladwen, taking his hand in hers, and gently placed Galadriel's wedding band on Caladwen's index finger.

"Guren bed enni I gi melin a go-vestatham aen. Man gure bed? _(My heart tells me that I love you, and I pledge myself to you. What does your heart say?)_" Legolas spoke quietly, kissing Caladwen's hand. Caladwen's breath caught in her throat. Now that she knew that it was always their decision brought an entirely new dynamic to their relationship. There were butterflies in her stomach as she stared at the ring, taking in what Legolas' gesture truly meant. She dared to look up at him, and she was met with his smile. Caladwen felt tears stinging her eyes but she blinked them away, smiling up at him.

"Guren be 'ureg… _(My heart is yours…)_" Caladwen replied, her words no louder than a whisper. Slowly, as if afraid he would disappear under her finders, Caladwen placed the silver band on his index finger. Legolas gently grabbed Caladwen's chin, tilting her head to look at him. Slowly he leaned forward, placing his lips gently on hers.

"Nai Varda tintalle hlazuva elloi Legolas wa az Caladwen's wa, az na Eru alyuva tet. _(May Varda, star-kindler, hear Legolas and Caladwen's call, may Eru the Father of All bless them.)_" Galadriel said, smiling. Thranduil cleared his throat behind them as he too stepped forward.

"Nai Manwe, Thulimo Tiruva Legolas az Caladwen az nai Eru alyuva tet. _(May Manwe, lord of wind, watch over Legolas and Caladwen, and may Eru the Father of All bless them.)_" Thranduil said, giving his fatherly blessing. After a moment he smiled at his son, clapping him gently on the shoulder. Caladwen watched him warily, afraid to receive another tongue-lashing, but he only smiled at her.

Lord Elrond watched the ceremony intently, a smile on his face through out it's entirety. Once the vows were said he clapped, excited for them.

"There will be a feast!"

* * *

Caladwen excused herself from the excitement of it all. She slipped away quietly, searching for the one person she hadn't seen since her arrival in Rivendell. Arwen had been missing and she was afraid for her cousin.

_Arwen could not have died, it just is not possible._ Caladwen thought to herself as she hastily made her way to Arwen's chambers. There were two guards on duty as she arrived outside of the princess's room. They watched Caladwen silently and she bowed to them.

"I have come to visit with Lady Arwen." The guards eyed her carefully and then looked behind her. Caladwen heard footsteps down the hall and she turned to see Aragorn approaching. The New King stopped, seeing all eyes on him.

"I'm sorry. I will leave you to visit." He said turning around to leave.

"Don't be silly, Elessar." Caladwen smiled using his new name. She held her hand out to him, gesturing for him to join her. Aragorn looked from her to the guards, taking cautious strides. His eyes fell to her hand and then finally to the ring she wore so proudly on her finger.

"You have made your oaths?" Aragorn asked, taking her hand to look at the ring on her finger. Caladwen smiled, nodding. "I am happy for you, My Queen." He said bowing deeply. Caladwen shook her head, forcing him upright.

"No need to bow to me, Aragorn." Aragorn smiled, nodding in understanding as they again faced the door. The elven guard watched the pair cautiously, but did not stop them as they entered Arwen's chambers.

The room was dark and cool, the only light in the room coming from candles that had been placed around the chamber. Caladwen looked to Arwen's bed, where the princess lay with her eyes closed. Caladwen's breath caught in her throat and Aragorn went still beside her.

"Arwen, Gwethil… (_Cousin)_" Caladwen's voice was quiet. She knelt at her cousin's bed, taking her hand tightly. Arwen's eyes fluttered open, dancing wildly before settling on Caladwen. Arwen smiled at her cousin, adjusting her head to better see her.

"Gwethil…" Arwen's voice was breathy, not louder than a whisper. Arwen entwined their fingers, looking down at Caladwen's hand. Her eyes found the silver band around on her finger and Arwen smiled wider. "Amin ris Vuin… _(My beloved Queen.) _You are well."

"War does a maiden good." Caladwen joked with her. Arwen breathed deeply, licking her lips. She was not well, her face was pale and her usual glow was gone from her. Caladwen bit back a frown. "There is someone here who wishes to see you, my lady." Caladwen stood, reaching back into the shadows. Her hands found Aragorn's and she pulled him forward.

Arwen smiled and Aragorn knelt beside her. His eyes were tear filled and sad. He took her hands, kissing each of them lightly.

"Elssar…" She whispered, smiling. "Why do you weep?" Aragorn said nothing, only sobbed into her hand. She placed a soft hand on his head, ruffling his hair. Caladwen felt out of place, like she was seeing something deeply private. She back away slowly, bowing to her cousin and to Aragorn.

"I shall take my leave." Caladwen said politely, heading for the door. She brought her hands to her face, wiping a single tear from her eyes as she left, shutting the door gently behind her.

* * *

Caladwen was dressed proper for her wedding feast in a beautiful pale rose gown. Thranduil had given to Legolas his kingly crown, trading in for more traditional headwear for his journey to Valinor. Galadriel had had a special circlet prepared for Caladwen. It was silver and beautiful, imbued with shining clear stones. The filigree was dramatic, reminding Caladwen of the Lairelosse tree from the undying lands. From the point of the circlet, right above her forehead, hung a small jewel.

Legolas had come to her room to collect her sometime later, wearing typical royal dress for Mirkwood. He looked handsome and strong, and his eyes were alight with joy. He held his arm out for her to take and she did so.

He escorted her to the doors of the Great hall, where Lord Elrond waited for them, ready t announce their arrival. Though the doors were shut, Caladwen could hear the ruckus on the other side. Everyone had gathered for the celebratory feast in the newlywed's honor. Caladwen was nervous and her stomach began to do flips.

"Are you ready?" Lord Elrond asked them. Hesitantly Caladwen nodded her, steeling herself for the many eyes that would befall her. Lord Elrond threw open the large doors, stepping into the Giant Hall. A large table had been set and at the head were two chairs, waiting for her and Legolas.

The Fellowship had been seated already, talking amongst themselves, but when Legolas and Caladwen stepped through the threshold the conversation stopped. Caladwen searched the table, finding Aragorn. He was distant and he was alone, Arwen was not in attendance. Caladwen closed her eyes, thinking a brief prayer for her cousins well being.

Frodo had grown well in the past week. The color had returned to his face and he laughed along with his kin. Gimli was seated next to where Legolas was to sit, already two flagons of ale in. Gandalf stood away from the table, leaning on his staff, watching with kind eyes.

"My Lords, people of Middle Earth. I bid thee stand, for the newly crowned King and Queen of Rhovanion!" Lord Elrond called out, gesturing widely to Legolas and Caladwen. The crowd did as was told and stood, bowing to them silently.

"Please stand!" Legolas begged, garnering a strange look from Thranduil. "Let us all enjoy this feast as equals. Let us celebrate a new age as friends!" The crowd cheered and Lord Elrond led Caladwen and Legolas to their seats, as music began to play and Hobbits began to dance.

* * *

It had been sometime since Caladwen and Legolas were wed, and even longer since she'd gazed upon the white stones of Minas Tirith. Legolas and Caladwen had arrived for Aragorn's coronation, and Caladwen could barely keep still form the excitement of it all.

Legolas reached over from his steed, taking Caladwen's hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly, looking down to her stomach. Caladwen followed his gaze, placing his hand gently on her round abdomen. There was a kick and Legolas chuckled, again looking at his wife.

A welcoming party was waiting for them, including Gandalf and Gimli and the bannermen of Gondor. A host of stable boys grabbed the reigns to their horses and Legolas dismounted, helping Caladwen down from her steed.

"It has been far too long, my friend." Gimli said as he approached the pair. His eyes found Caladwen's stomach and he grinned from ear to ear. "I see thatyou have been busy since our last parting." He said with a wink, making Caladwen's face flush.

"We could not both sit around drinking ale, old friend." Legolas joked, clapping the dwarf on his shoulder. There was a whinny behind them and Caladwen turned. The final few of their entourage had entered the gates, Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen.

The stable boys helped them from their horse and Arwen walked with her father until she reached Caladwen and Legolas. Caladwen embraced her cousin, and Arwen placed a hand on Caladwen's belly, smiling at her.

"I am so glad that you could make it." Caladwen said happily. Arwen smiled at her and to Legolas.

"As am I." She paused thoughtfully. "Have you seen your child?" Arwen asked of them. Legolas looked to Caladwen and she shook her head. Arwen smiled, removing her hand and turning to walk with them. "He is beautiful."

"He?" Legolas asked, astonished. Caladwen laughed at him, hugging her belly.

"He." Arwen assured him.

* * *

Aragorn's coronation took place atop the white tower. He stood tall on the white steps, Gandalf next to him holding the crown high so all could see. Gently he placed it on top of Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Gandalf said turning to the crowd. He stepped back a few paces and Aragorn stood tall. He had grown a beard since they'd last seen him, and seeing him in white was something new to Caladwen, but he looked dashing all the same. Aragorn smiled at his people.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace!" He beckoned them. The people began to cheer and clap and Caladwen and Legolas joined them.

"Et earello endorenna utulien." Aragorn began to sing the song of Elendil. "Sinome maruvan ar hildinyar tenn' ambar-metta!" The song was beautiful, as was his voice. Caladwen began to cry, a single tear rolling down her cheek. It was a time of peace, the war was over, and everything was beautiful, and the song brought it full circle.

Aragorn began to walk down towards the people and they bowed to him in turn. Eowyn and Faramir bowed first, followed quickly by Eomer, the new King of Rohan. Slowly Legolas and Caladwen approached him. He placed a firm hand on the Elf Kings shoulder.

"Hannon Le." Aragorn spoke quietly, smiling at him. He turned to Caladwen, beaming at her, taking in her appearance. He gestured to her belly and Caladwen nodded, smiling at him. Gently he placed his hand on her bump. Caladwen cupped his hand in hers and he smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

Caladwen smiled at him, indicating behind her with her eyes. Aragorn raised an eyebrow and looked past her. He was confused at first and Caladwen turned to watch the reunion. From behind a banner stepped Arwen. Her eyes were wet with tears and she looked at the ground.

Gently, Aragorn lifted her face towards him, holding her chin in his hands. He grabbed her to him, kissing her passionately, a hand on either side of her face. Caladwen smiled, looking to her uncle stood ever protectively behind his daughter, watching happily.

Mid kiss Aragorn lifted her, spinning her and placing her back on solid ground. They parted, but only for a moment before Arwen pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. Legolas wrapped his arms around Caladwen's mid section, pulling her to him tightly, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Amin mela lle." He whispered, above the cheering crowd.

"Amin mela lle." Caladwen replied, pressing her lips to his gently.

* * *

**Such cute, much aww.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Look for a new story from me in the next couple weeks, if you're a fan of Borderlands and the lovable hunter, Mordecai, please check out my Borderlands Story, This Ain't No Place For a Hero , Theres only one chapter, but I think it's off to a good start.**

**Also, hopefully, I will be updating my Pirates of the Caribbean story in the next week or so!**


End file.
